Birthday Anyone?
by Magic Heart
Summary: TVXQ It is Changmin's birthday but it doesn't appear as though any of the members remember that it is. Which makes Changmin a little worried. He does his best not to bring it up during the day but do the other members really forget that it is his birthday?


Birthday Anyone?

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own TVXQ.**

**I hope you enjoy this one shot for TVXQ and please give me feedback.**

Changmin was excited, today was his birthday. Not only was he able to spend it with his wonderful Cassiopeia fans at their fan signing event that afternoon but he got to spend it with his four hyungs. Despite them having a very full schedule he knew that it would still be a very special day. Besides what day wouldn't be special when he got to spend it with Cassiopeia.

"Changmin come on we'll be late for our schedule." Said Yunho shacking Changmin

"Five more minutes." He moaned snuggling deeper into his covers

"GET UP!" yelled Jaejoong, slapping him on the butt.

"Alright I'm up already." Sighed Changmin climbing out of his covers and heading towards the bathroom to shower still half asleep.

The five of them had half an hour to shower, get dressed and eat breakfast, which umma Jaejoong prepared for them. Even though Changmin was the maknea it was Jaejoong who normally cooked. Changmin didn't really like to cook, he much preferred to eat it all! By seven thirty they were out of their dorm and on their way to get their hair and makeup done for the day. When they finally reached the salon they had a little bit of a wait. First Yoochun and Junsu left to get their hair done. After a little while the stylist came back.

"Alright who's next?"

"Me too Me too Me too," said Yunho acting all cute.

"Hyung stop acting cute, you cant. I can." Retorted Changmin, "Noooona, me tooooo?" said Changmin in a really cute voice with puppy dog eyes.

From them on it was an aegyo contest between Jaejoong, Changmin, and Yunho causing the stylist to burst out laughing. In the end two other stylists came over and all three of them were taken back to get their hair and makeup done. After about an hour and a half, during which time several of the members napped while getting ready, all five of the members were ready and climbed back into their van. Their first couple of schedules for the day were music shows were they performed their latest song, Mirotic. It was a busy and hectic morning. They had a very short break around two and while they were on their way to another performance at a college they stopped at a restaurant to eat a quick lunch.

"Hyung I want chicken." Said Changmin voicing his opion.

"Not today," said their manager, "lets get a six jajangmyeon with Kimchi." Said the manager giving the group's order to the waiter.

Changmin pouted but didn't say anything else. He knew they were pressed for time, but he would have liked some chicken. He was the first one done scarfing down his food and looking for more from his hyungs, he even ate most of the kimchi.

"Changmin slow down you're going to get indigestion." Said Yuchoon

"Yeah, and we still have a signing event and another performance tonight." Added.

"But I'm still hungry. Anyone not going to finish their's?" he asked looking to see who was slowing down.

"Here you go." Said Jaejoong scrapping some of his onto Changmin's plate.

Soon they were all done and ready to go again. One thing was begin to worry Changmin as they made their way to the signing event. None of the members had made any remark about the fact that it was his birthday, they didn't even say happy birthday. He was sure they all knew that it was his birthday, they had been together for so long that he was sure they didn't known. But he was a bit worried that they had forgotten.

"Isn't something special suppose to happen today?" asked Changmin as they drove into the parking lot for the signing event.

"Not that I know of? Do any of you know of something special today?" asked Junsu

"No, unless you count the signing event and we get to meet some of our beautiful Cassiopeia fans." Said Yuchoon

"What do you think is special today?" asked Jaejoong wrapping his arm around Changmin's shoulder.

"Oh, nothing." Mumbled Changmin.

During the signing event Changmin put on a smile for his fans and was the perfect star putting out all sorts of fan service. Many of the fans told him happy birthday, but it was so loud in the room that Changmin was sure that his hyungs didn't hear it. The hyungs on the other hand were laughing inside at Changmin, sometimes he could be a real babo(idot). The signing event lasted a good three hours and all five of them had very cramped hands but it was all worth it, they loved being able to see their fans, it was their energy that they feed off of. On the way to their finally schedule of the day all the hyungs pretended to be asleep leaving Changmin with nothing to do but to listen to music on the half an hour drive. Their performance went well and all the fans were screaming their names cheering for them.

"I'm going to go to bed." Said Changmin as they entered their dorm room at elven that night.

"Alright, night." Said Yuchoon, Junsu, Jaejoong, and Yuhno.

While Changmin was changing he couldn't believe that the members had forgotten about his birthday. It bothered him, no it more than bothered him it made him angry at them. How coul they forget his birthday? He always remembered theirs and got them something too. It wasn't' like he was asking for much, a cake and Happy birthday would be just fine but it looked as though this year the members had forgotten.

"Oooch," said Jaejoong burning himself as he quickly lighted the candles on Changmin's cake that they had their manager buy while Changmin wasn't looking.

"Hurry up we don't want all the wax on the cake!" exclaimed Yuchoon

"I'm hurrying, okay." Retorted Jaejoong

"Junsu, hurry and see if Changmin's light is off." Said Yuhno

"It's out," he replied coming back a moment later.

"We should hurry, Changmin falls asleep fast." Said Yuchoon

Jaejoong blew out the match and then picked up the cake with one hand and the other he used to keep the candles from going out as they walked the short distance from the kitchen to Changmin's bedroom. Junsu mouthed "1, 2, 2" and then opened the door and they all sang, "happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you" Changmin sat up and began to. They told him to hurry up and blow out the candles.

"Oh look our maknae cried." Said Junsu after Yuchoon turned on the light.

"I thought you guys had forgotten about my birthday." Explained Changmin.

"We would never do that." Assured Jaejoong giving the maknae a big hug.

All the members gave Changmin a hug and Junsu, being his playful self, took some of the frosting and smeared it onto Changmin's nose. Which all made them smile, they took a quick photo with their phones before cutting into the cake. The members hadn't forgotten about his birthday and Changmin was very thankful for that, but he also made a mental note to get back at them for teasing him all day long pretending not to know.

**Well there you go, I hoped you liked it. It is my first time writing a fic for TVXQ and I wanted it to be kind of cute and showing a bit of the playful side of the group. Please send me a review and let me know how I'm doing. Thanks for reading it.**


End file.
